


A Mind Vast Yet Empty

by Olliekoi



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekoi/pseuds/Olliekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six contracts an illness that causes temporary amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five's POV

Taking a bit longer to choose what you want on your sandwich makes sense. Using an extra ten minutes in the bathroom is forgivable. But sleeping from nine one night until three in the afternoon the next day just simply was not acceptable for me. I had left him to sleep when I’d awoken early that morning. I even prepared him breakfast, which still sat on the kitchen table. And here he was, fast asleep still in the room. That, or he had been quietly up to something and I had been letting him get away with it. That might have been jumping to conclusions, but still I should have taken a peek earlier. I had a feeling it would have benefited me.

I gave a light tap of my knuckles on the door and leaned in close to it, listening for possible sleeping noises. I heard nothing of a response at all, not even a shifting around in the bed. There was total silence. Although I had a firm belief in proper privacy, I was beginning to worry about him and took it upon myself to enter.

I peered in to the sight of him sitting up, staring at his hands with eyes as wide as saucers. I knitted my brow, considering to myself how long he might have been doing that for and proceeded to feel guilty about the whole thing. He had been having fits in his sleep lately and I had a feeling I’d missed this particular fit.

After gawking for a moment, I moved quickly to sit next to him on the bed. Immediately, his gaze flicked up to me and his brows lowered with seeming anger.

“What?” he spat out, unmoving in his gaze as he curled his fingers into fists. He seemed frightened- what about I wasn’t sure. I looked him directly in the eye and I felt my hearts drop. His eyes were dull and empty. I could nearly see right through him at my first gaze. It was blatantly obvious what had happened now, and sadly I had been expecting this for a while. I was surprised it had not happened earlier.

The fits he’d been having lately were from something that he had contracted while we were vacationing in the solar system neighboring the Milky Way. Even I wasn’t totally positive what it was at first, but now that temporary amnesia was a symptom along with fits, things were narrowed down a bit for me.

“What are you staring at?” he said, voice feeble and nervous. I didn’t blame him either. “I’ve done nothing. Please, stop.” He curled himself up on the bed, knees pulled up to his chin and hands over head.

I reached forward and rubbed my palm around his back slowly. I had no idea what amnesia was like, not yet anyway. He recoiled away from me for a moment before moving back into my touch. At that, a warm feeling set into my chest. There was obviously a part of him that still felt comfortable around me and that was a relief.

“I’m sorry. You just seemed a little unnerved. What’s the matter?” I spoke softly so I wouldn’t intimidate him further. Asking too many questions might make him distant, so I had to be careful with that as well.

“Unnerved…” he repeated, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. He looked utterly lost. “Yes, I suppose. Well- I can’t quite recall where I am. And if it’s not too terribly rude, I don’t remember you either.”

I sucked a breath in through clenched teeth and shook my head. He was being polite. This wasn’t the side of him I was comfortable with. Of course I would have to see that it got fixed. Even with this side of him here, I would be lonely with someone who didn’t know who I was.

“No, it’s not rude. You’d just had a bit of trouble and I left you here to rest. Seems you’ve lost your memory.” I felt a certain level of mean for admitting that to him right away. It must have been a lot for him to take in. “Don’t you worry though; we’ll find a way to get it back.”

“Me? Worry? What do you take me for?” I would have been taken aback if I hadn’t felt like with smiling widely with relief. That was the side of him I was used to. But if the sudden switch meant anything, it was either that he was returning quickly, or that this was going to be a chore to fix. It could go either way, but no matter what, I would have to keep an eye on him. Knowing him, if he was going to be doing anything without a memory, it would be trying to learn everything he possibly could.

As much as I would usually love that about him, it unsettled me knowing that he could hurt himself or get himself lost. I tried to convince myself looking after him wouldn’t be so bad, but I knew I was fooling myself. I just hoped that this wouldn’t end with one of us hurt and the other feeling smug.


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy weight on my chest was, to say in the least, the very /last/ thing I expected to wake to after my nap. I had set out a platter of food for him, told him to lie down in the spare bed room if he got tired, and finally I told him to wake me if he had any problems. I was assuming that was exactly what this was.

“Doctor. Doctor.” He was whispering and I could feel his breath on my face. I was almost afraid to open my eyes. “Doc-“

“Shush!” I hissed quietly, wanting to sit up but being unable to due to the body resting on top of me. “I’m awake. What do you want?” I tried not to sound to cross, but it was difficult considering I could barely breathe.

“I was just a bit lonely as all…” he whispered, expression turning timid and innocent. I couldn’t be mad at him, not when he was like this. “And you’ve been resting for a while. I thought you might want to wake up.”

I peered over at the clock on the night stand and rolled my eyes. I had been asleep for an hour, which wasn’t so bad. At least he hadn’t woken me up in the first five minutes of rest.

“Yes. Thank you.” I peered up at him and sucked in as much of a breath as I could. “Would you mind getting off me?”

“Oh- Sorry.” I smirked as I saw him grow embarrassed as he moved off me to sit on the bed, his legs crossed with stocking feet. “Doctor?”

“Yes, John?” I sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I had a rotten feeling that he had a lot of questions to ask. Not that I wouldn’t know the answers, I just feared what he had been up to since I had fallen to sleep.

“You aren’t very fond of me, are you?” I almost laughed at the absurdity of the question but he was being serious and I wasn’t about to go turning into who he should have been.

“Oh, I’m plenty fond of you.” I sighed, covering my face with my hands for a brief moment. No way was I letting him see me get flustered, even in the state he was in. “To be honest I always thought it was you who wasn’t fond of me.” Why I found myself admitting that was beyond me. He wasn’t going to remember this conversation when he got his memory back anyway.

“Why wouldn’t I be fond of you? You’ve been nothing but kind to me from what I remember.” The uncertainty in his voice was funny. It was leaking through, his memories. It was showing on his face.

“I ask myself that sometimes.” I felt my stomach bunch up and I lied back down again. I was doing too much thinking now that he wasn’t here in a sense.

When he was with me it was almost like a denial. ‘Oh he loves me, he loves me truly.’ But now that he wasn’t here I was beginning to doubt that. Was he just putting up with me? I really didn’t want to be assuming that but there was no way of knowing with him. I sucked a breath in and peered over at him, his expression full of concern and nervousness. Even he wasn’t sure to be thinking. I guaranteed that I was sending the most mixed of messages to him.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No no, you didn’t do anything I’m just being silly.” His remaining politeness nearly made me twitch. I wanted his grumpy, egotistical and demanding self, back. This wasn’t him and as much as I liked being appreciated by him, it wasn’t really him. And chances were I would not be getting this kind of respect from him for a while.

“You could have taken my apology.” He grumbled suddenly and I laughed loudly at that. It was almost adorable to hear him sulking like that. It was still his voice and body after all.

“I miss you.” I finally sighed, feeling slightly guilty about saying that to him. It was rude and I wanted to take it back, but he would probably be nothing but confused.

With eyes closed, I felt his lips meet mine, and I nearly gasped with surprise.

“You’re such a naive git.” He said against my mouth, smiling and pressing back in deeply. I wanted to smack him then and there but it had been so long since we had done this. He had been sick for so long, and then this occurred. I had been craving his touch for ages.

“Fuck off.” I growled in reply, sucking on his bottom lip and surprising him with a bite.

I felt his hand travel under my jumped, rubbing circles in my stomach for assurance. I was curious how long he had really been without memory. It could have been as long as from when I had first woken up to when he had first asked if I was particularly fond of him. Either way, I had to pride him on tugging my heart strings so skillfully.

He reached down with his second hand to cup me and I moaned directly into his mouth, bringing my hands up to tangle in his curls. If he was still sick I would be paying for this but that didn’t matter to me. The sickness wasn’t fatal, therefore worth it for this closeness I had been aching for. 

As I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away, moving himself totally off me with a proud smile on his face.

“You’re a bloody tease.” I moaned, arching my back helplessly.

“Hush up. You know me well enough by now. That, was your punishment.” He stood from the bed and strode around, gazing down at me. If he had looked any more indulgent I could have sworn he was about take me right there and then.

“Hell of a punishment.” I huffed, watching him leave. He was going to pay for that later. That, or sorely regret it.


End file.
